Double Trouble
by Mya21
Summary: I rewrote this stroy. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

So I did this story a few years ago or something and I decided to redo it and all that stuff. So here it is I do not own NCIS if I did then I would be able to pay for my collage in full instead of get student loans. Also I would be able to buy myself a Camaro.

…

Walking into the bullpen Ziva looked around see that Tony was already there sitting at his desk, actually working for once. Ziva shook her head a little shocked about the fact that he was work not she'd at mitt it, Tony was hardly ever at work this early. Setting her bag down , she took her seat at her desk turning her computer on.

"Tony to what do we owe the honor of your company this early in the morning," Ziva said sarcasm lacing her words.

"Very funny Zee-vah like I never show up early," Tony said looking up at his partner with that famous smile of his plastered on his face.

"DiNozzo, Ziva," Gibb's said walking over to Tony's desk stopping it in front "You get back to work, don't pay you to just sit here and stare at each other?"

"On it boss," Ziva and Tony both replied at the same time.

With saying anything back Gibb's walked out of the bull pen, probably to go rob star buck of their precious coffee.

Ziva and Tony both worked hard for about an hour before McGee walked it with their coffee. They both exchanged a look then looked back at McGee. He was 30 minutes late and not in a suit, instead he was in jeans and a t-shirt. Tony looked back at Ziva only to see her shrug and get up to get her and his coffee.

"Where yeah been probe. You're late," Tony stated grabbing his coffee form Ziva.

"Nowhere Tony," McGee said hurrying off to the lab with his bag.

"Wired," Tony said pulling out a magazine from his desk to read.

A few minutes later Tony looked up to see Ziva gazing at him as if in a trance. Regaining his composure in a teasing voice he said "See something you like? Zee-vah,"

"Of course not Tony," She answered back quickly, before going back to her work.

Tony looked away disappointed. He looked up when he herd Ziva standing up.

"I'm going to the vending machine," She said simply walking off. Leaving Tony watching her every move like a hawk stalking it's prey.

"See something you like Tony," Ziva said from behind him making him jump a little in his set.

"If you two have got enough time to play grab-ass when you of work not on my time," Gibb's said walking in to the bullpen, setting down at his desk just as the Director walked in, as Ziva grabbed some papers off her desk to hand some papers to Gibb's.

"Ziva I just got off the phone with you father. You're old sister has been in a treble accidence and has died. You have been named as the legal guardian of your two twin nieces." the Director finished a sad note in his voice; the news's causing Ziva to dope her papers. Tony jumped up out of his set faster than any would have thought he could, and help Ziva pick them up.

"I'm sorry Ziva," the Director said turning to Gibb's, "I assume that you and DiNozzo will be going with her back to Israel."

"You bet your ass we will," Gibb's said. He walked over to give Ziva a hug telling her to take the day off that he would tell McGee, Abby, and Ducky.

"Come on Ziva I'll take you home," Tony said putting his arm around her, walking her out of the building. Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day for anyone.

….


	2. Chapter 2

So I did this story a few years ago or something and I decided to redo it and all that stuff. So here it is I do not own NCIS if I did then I would be able to pay for my collage in full instead of get student loans. Also I would be able to buy myself a Camaro.

…

Walking into the bullpen Ziva looked around see that Tony was already there sitting at his desk, actually working for once. Ziva shook her head a little shocked about the fact that he was work not she'd at mitt it, Tony was hardly ever at work this early. Setting her bag down , she took her seat at her desk turning her computer on.

"Tony to what do we owe the honor of your company this early in the morning," Ziva said sarcasm lacing her words.

"Very funny Zee-vah like I never show up early," Tony said looking up at his partner with that famous smile of his plastered on his face.

"DiNozzo, Ziva," Gibb's said walking over to Tony's desk stopping it in front "You get back to work, don't pay you to just sit here and stare at each other?"

"On it boss," Ziva and Tony both replied at the same time.

With saying anything back Gibb's walked out of the bull pen, probably to go rob star buck of their precious coffee.

Ziva and Tony both worked hard for about an hour before McGee walked it with their coffee. They both exchanged a look then looked back at McGee. He was 30 minutes late and not in a suit, instead he was in jeans and a t-shirt. Tony looked back at Ziva only to see her shrug and get up to get her and his coffee.

"Where yeah been probe. You're late," Tony stated grabbing his coffee form Ziva.

"Nowhere Tony," McGee said hurrying off to the lab with his bag.

"Wired," Tony said pulling out a magazine from his desk to read.

A few minutes later Tony looked up to see Ziva gazing at him as if in a trance. Regaining his composure in a teasing voice he said "See something you like? Zee-vah,"

"Of course not Tony," She answered back quickly, before going back to her work.

Tony looked away disappointed. He looked up when he herd Ziva standing up.

"I'm going to the vending machine," She said simply walking off. Leaving Tony watching her every move like a hawk stalking it's prey.

"See something you like Tony," Ziva said from behind him making him jump a little in his set.

"If you two have got enough time to play grab-ass when you of work not on my time," Gibb's said walking in to the bullpen, setting down at his desk just as the Director walked in, as Ziva grabbed some papers off her desk to hand some papers to Gibb's.

"Ziva I just got off the phone with you father. You're old sister has been in a treble accidence and has died. You have been named as the legal guardian of your two twin nieces." the Director finished a sad note in his voice; the news's causing Ziva to dope her papers. Tony jumped up out of his set faster than any would have thought he could, and help Ziva pick them up.

"I'm sorry Ziva," the Director said turning to Gibb's, "I assume that you and DiNozzo will be going with her back to Israel."

"You bet your ass we will," Gibb's said. He walked over to give Ziva a hug telling her to take the day off that he would tell McGee, Abby, and Ducky.

"Come on Ziva I'll take you home," Tony said putting his arm around her, walking her out of the building. Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day for anyone.

….


End file.
